Following Pain -A NaruSaku Fanfic
by FeatheredOrcian
Summary: The story of how Naruto and Sakura fall in love following the attack by Pain. {WIP} Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

It all began when Naruto Had first returned from training in the art of sage jutsu. Sakura was high above the crater where the battle took place.  
She was there when a loud noise was heard. She tried to see what had happened only to be greated by smoke. She looked to the Huyga next to her who replied, byakugan activated, that Naruto had returned. The look on her face was pricless. To her, her teamate/brotherly figure had arived. Well that is what she had thought at the time though everyone knew it was much more by the signs she reflected on an everyday basis. That was, everyone except her and Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto has returned to fight Pein!" The Huyga exclaimed.

"But Naruto is just one Man!" Sakura exclaimed (The word man ringing in her head). "How could he defeat someone who had destroyed the whole village!  
Countless lives have been loss and now he's at the center of it..." She sighed with enough care in her voice for even a stranger to see the love that she had for Naruto.

"So is it that you don't believe he can defeat him?"

"Ofcource he can!" She screamed. A blush consumed her. "I just don't want to see him hurt..." She now blushed harder than ever. Even she had to acknowledge that one. "I have to go help him!" she said now standing and about to jump into the battle.

"No! If anything happened to you he'd kill me."

"What do you mean by that?" She was the only one who hadn't noticed the level of concern that Naruto carried in his heart for her.

"Naruto treasures your life far more than his own." He stated simply not even looking to see her reaction to the statment and returned his gaze back to the battle. Sakura just stood there contemplating what the man had told her. Could It be true? She began thinking of all the times that he had put her life before his own. That not so silly crush he held for her, the one that she had always asumed that he would grow out of, was much more. She dropped to the ground and stared at it. Now she had feared him getting hurt more than anything. A sudden explosion snapped her out of her trance.

"What happened!" She yelled louder than she had wanted to but felt no need to correct herself. "Is Naruto ok!?"

"Simple, he has already defeated one of the peins with one hit." Sakura then snapped her head up and gazed into the smokescreen.

"Naruto..." She alllowed a tear to roll down her cheek. 'We're saved' she thought. Suddenly a noise from above caused Sakura to look up. It was One of Naruto's toad summons who's name excaped her at the moment. "What is wrong! Is Naruto ok!"

"Stop worrying," Gamakichi replied as he hit the ground, "I was sent here to put the Hokage in your care." She was handed Tsunade.

"My lady!"

"I'm fine just drained of chakra."

"Then why would he send Gamakichi to bring you to me."

"Because he wanted a reason for me to come and keep an eye on you." He remarked, the anoyance heard in his voice.

"That baka." Sakura now had tears streaming down her face.

"It's going to be fine now Sakura. Naruto's here." Tsunade reached up to brush the tears from Sakura's face. As her hand got closer it grew frail from the loss of chakra. She was now beginning to look her age.

"I know my lady. Naruto-kun's back. He will save me. He always have. And always will..." She turned to look at the battle. She hadn't noticed it but she had called him Naruto-kun. Also as aposed to saying "He has always saved 'us'" she made it personal by saying 'me'. She hadn't noticed either of hints towards her own feelings towards Naruto but the three in her company had noticed and were glaring at her and she hadn't appeared to notice the slightest. She was just looking out into the creater faintly aware of what was going on, hopeing to catch a glimpse of the man of topic. With a sigh Gamakichi no longer complained about having to be her babysitter. He remembered back to is first time meeting naruto in the fight with Garaa. Even then she had been his only worry.

"Naruto has defeated all but one of the peins." The Huyga stated now returning his view back to the battle. Tsunade could feel the stress that Sakura released at the sound of this.

"Is he hurt," She asked but by the tone she used they could all tell now that she was asking out of habit but not because she was worried about him.

"No, he is fine," The man said turning to Sakura, "He appears to have mastered sage jutsu." The look on her face was of pure delight. Naruto just kept getting stronger, how would she ever keep up with him. But then a thought invaded her mind. What if she didn't wan't to catch up with him? What if she wanted to let him protect her for the rest of her life? Maybe even settle down and have a family. She quickly swatted the thoughts away. Firstly she was a shinobi and would always seek to hone her skills. Secondly these feelings for Naruto were too new to her for here to be thinking such fantasies.

"So then it's almost over?" She asked hopefully. "He can come back to me?" Once again she hadn't noticed how possesive she had been over Naruto. But The others hadn't cared with the slightest. They were happy for Sakura for her, and for Naruto who's feelings would finally be returned.

"I wouldn't say that," The man replied. Sakura's heart skipped a couple beats. The man saw this with his byakugan "Don't worry he is in no imediate danger. It's just that this one seams to be putting up more of a fight than the others." His sentence was ended with him being hit.

"Don't do that to me! Do you know how worried I was!?" Bothe the man and Tsunade noticed how much Sakura's feelings for Naruto had grown over the passing minutes. But they soon understood that these weren't new rapidly growing feelings. But supressed feelings that were rapidly surfacing.

Everything was smooth for a while until The man dully noted that there was a huge chakra signiture coming from Naruto which Sakura quickly noted as the Nine-tailed chackra and began weeping. The man simply stared at Sakura in amazment that not only had she known about him being the Nine-tails container, but also that she had still found a way to love him (not that the man had a grudge against Naruto). He desided against himself and asked her how she found out. SHe simply told him of there journey to save Garaa and the one to meet Sasori's spy. He was especialy astonished at the part where she mentioned being attacked by Naruto in four-tails mode. He then proceeded to ask how she found a way to love him after that, which recieved some nasty snares from Tsunade, but Sakura simply calmed her ans told him that rest of the village could learn from her. This caused Sakura to stop crying and gaze at the red beam of chakra being emitted from the center of the crator. Tsunade then grasped Sakura's hand and told her to believe in Naruto,s ability to control the demon within him. The mood between the four hadn't really changed until after the man noted that the chackra had retreated, much to Sakura's relief, and then a miracle happened. A strange figure had risen out the center of the crator and opened it's mouth. All that could be seen was a green aroura leave its mouth and circle the village. After a couple moments that very same aroura began to send itself into the bodies of the fallen. One by one the fallen began to rise until the entire village was restored.

"What is this!?" The man questioned, it wasn't any form of chakra he summurized thanks to the use of his byakugan.

"I have no clue..." Replied Tsunade who with the best of her medical knowledge couldn't answer the question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura looked over to the two. There were now tears of joy seen jetting down her face. "It was Naruto." The man then looked to the dirrection he had last seen Naruto.

"He's back," he replied, much to Sakura's joy, "But he is being carried by Kakashi." He then looked over and saw Sakura's face and quickly fixed his error, "But he is fine. He is just exhausted thats all-" But was quickly silenced by Sakura's fist.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She then looked to Gamakichi. "Take me to him." SHe hadn't even awaited his reply and had already gotten on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you waiting for!" She was getting slightly impatient.

"Oh sorry," He replied, "I am used to girls running away from giant frogs not wrapping there arms around their necks." But without waiting for a reply he jumped in the direction of Naruto (He wouldn't have gotten a reply any ways because Sakura was thinking about the fact that she was hugging a giant frog to go see Naruto while blushing dangerously). Gamakichi landed in the center of the crowd that had already gathered around Naruto to celebrate his amazing achievment but soon parted ways for Sakura. Naruto was enjoying all the attention and was mildly disapointed when it stoped and looked up to see what had caused the disturbance. He was suprised to see Sakura, his heart skipped a beat, at the sight of Sakura walking towards him. When she had gotten close enough shewrapedher arms around his body and pulled him into an embracing hug. although it was much to Naruto's suprise he waisted no time hugging her back. This supprised even kakashi who had known about her supressed feelings for the longest amount of time. While embrasing Naruto the words thank you could be heard from Sakura but only left Naruto wondering what he had to be thanked for. Sure, he had defeated the asumed leader of the akatsuki, saved the village, and returned those who died in thee battle back to life. But that wasn't something personal to be thanked for on such an intimate level. But in all reality the thank you wasn't meant for Naruto. It was Sakura thanking any god that may be watching over them for returning Naruto back to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade watched from the spot Sakura had left her in with a smile on her face. Seeing Sakura and Naruto made her reminisce the times she had enjoyed with Jiraiya. She had decided that she would do everything in her power to ensure that Naruto and Sakura didn't follow the same path as her and Jiraiya. 'Jiraiya...' she thought. She still was trying to find a way to cope with his death. She had never gotten the chance to tell him how much he meant to her. Or should I say, never used the chance. She looked down at the now dissipating crowd and Naruto and Sakura laying together under a tree. Sakura was laying with her head resting against Naruto's chest. Naruto was laying with his neck and back supported by the tree. He just stared at Sakura wondering what had gotten into her. Above all else just wanted to lay with her and savor the moment. But he wasn't going to enjoy such a moment if Sakura wasn't 100% in her right mind. He laid the back of his hand against her forehead. Sakura looked up.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She knew what he was thinking, and she didn't blame him.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?"

"No," She said, "I'm better than ok." Naruto stared at her. He began to open his mouth to ask her why she had such a sudden change in attitude towards him. But before he could ask Sakura looked up at him.

"I know what your thinking. Your wondering why I'm acting this way. But I can't completely answer that. And I don't think I want to. Let's just enjoy it and not question it." She looked down feeling slightly ashamed to leave Naruto wondering like that. She realized now more than ever, that Naruto had always carried feeling for her, and her suddenly returning them could leave him dumbfounded. She decided it wasn't right and he deserved to know.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. You deserve to know-" She was cut off by Naruto brushing her hair behind her ear. He then readjusted himself so that they were more comfortable.

"Know your right. Let's not question it." She simple smiled and laid down on top of him and together they fell asleep. Tsunade saw this and sighed. 'Why couldn't me and Jiraiya be like that' she wondered. 'because you pushed him away' she told herself. Her age that was clearly shown threw her body retreaded. She was returning to her young form as she stood up. She proceeded to Sakura and Naruto. It took all she had to hide her age. Sakura and Shizune were the only ones that had ever seen Tsunade's true age. Besides, she had to look strong, as Hokage.

"Sakura." Sakura was irritated that someone would ruin such a beautiful moment for her. Naruto had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Sakura. She felt heavenly. but when she looked up and saw Tsunade she allowed the moment to be put on hold.

"My Lady," Sakura how ever whispered not wanting to wake Naruto, in fact she hadn't even bothered to get up. all she offered Tsunade was her tilting her head up to face her, "Something wrong?" She then realized that she was cuddling Naruto in front of her master. She released a blush.

"Everything's fine," Tsunade was thinking of a way to say what she had to say, "You enjoying yourself?" Sakura turned a bright red.

"Yes." She then turned and hid her face in Naruto's chest not wanting to face her master. Tsunade simply laughed.

"Ok well then you'll like to hear this. I am sending you and Naruto on an exclusive vacation." She waited for it to sink in. Sakura pulled her head out of his chest and looked at Tsunade. A wide grin spread across her face. It stayed there for quite some time until she finally realized the entirety of the situation.

"But my lady! What about the village! If Naruto is gone, then who will be here if there is another attack!" Sakura let a frown out. That meant that they truly wouldn't be going on vacation.

"I've contacted the kazekage. We will be receiving reinforcements soon." This brought the smile back to her face. "Oh and if I were you I would tell Naruto it were a mission. Be creative." Sakura nodded her head and looked at Naruto. If Naruto discovered that it were a vacation he would refuse to go reinforcements or not. He was so dedicated. her smile grew larger. For the next couple minutes Sakura and Tsunade discussed the details such as the destination, were to get the money, howlong their stay would be, and most importantly, what they would tell Naruto.

"Well that's all," Tsunade glared at Sakura still glued to Naruto's body. She didn't stare too long before leaving at which Sakura's blush receded. She laid back down in utter bliss. She and Naruto would spend two weeks alone. She fell asleep on him once again and they hadn't woken up again until the next morning. Sakura was the first to wake. She looked to the sky and saw the orange light being emitted from the now rising sun. She summarized it was morning. '_Orange_' she thought. She looked back down at the village hero. She almost wanted to cry. She was so happy it was overwhelming. She would be spending two weeks with the man she loved. 'Love...' she thought back to Sasuke. She had thought that was love. But she soon realized that that was nothing compared to the real thing. She once again looked back down to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto peeked one eye open to Sakura staring down at him almost seductively. He remembered the previous night. he looked up at her again. Her hair was blowing in the wind. The horizon was now pink with the orange fading. Sakura's emerald eyes were almost entrancing. Before he could think about what he was doing, he had leaned in and now had his lips pressed against hers. At first she hadn't returned the kiss which began to worry him. He didn't know if he had overstayed his welcome and was beginning to think of several different scenarios all of which had him receiving unimaginable amounts of pain. He winced. Sakura saw this and pushed him against the tree returning his kiss. He relaxed, slightly for a couple moments until Sakura pulled away, both of them breathing heavily, and stared into his eyes.

"S- Sakura-chan, would you like to-" Naruto was going to ask her on a date to get breakfast but he soon realized that there were no restaurants that were still standing. He frowned and Sakura caught onto what he was going to ask.

"Come on," She pulled him to his feet, "We have a mission. I am sure that help from Suna has arrived by now and brought food. After we get something to eat we have to leave." Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of a mission alone with Sakura. She noticed this and giggled. If only he knew. Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance.

"But what about the village!" Sakura winced. She knew it was coming but he didn't have to yell. "Oh, sorry Sakura-chan." The suffix alone caused her to forgive him.

"Gaara has already compensated for your not being here," She said staring into his eyes, "Besides, our mission is more important."

"What's the mission?" He asked as she lead him in the direction of the main gate.

"To uncover a hidden jutsu that will protect the village from future attack." This was the closest thing to the truth that she could. Love being the jutsu. But It wouldn't really protect the village. No, that part was played by Naruto.

"What's the name of the jutsu?" This caused Sakura to let a sweat to drop. She was still partially lost in thought so what she said next she quickly regretted.

"Lust." She replied. She winced wen the words came out her mouth. Luckily Naruto was to lost in thought to notice.

"Lust, huh... Sounds like a very respectable jutsu." Sakura just giggled.

"But don't say the name in public. If anyone finds out that we are looking for lust then it could attract unwanted attention." She nodded obviously proud with her cover up.

"Of course!" He shouted. "We must be the first ones to get lust!" She giggled even louder. "I can't wait to get lust! I wonder what it feel like when you use it." By this time it took everything Sakura had to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"Stop saying it out loud!" She couldn't keep a strait face.

* * *

When they reached the gate they received provisions from the Suna Representatives. Then they proceeded to Tsunade was waiting with a scroll assumed to contain the mission details. Naruto reached to get the scroll when Tsunade pulled her hand back.

"Do not open this until you are save in the hotel, you don't want others to find out about your mission do you?"

"Oh yea!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't worry granny we will be the first to get lust!" At hearing this Sakura let out a giggle and a blush. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sakura who flashed an expression saying I'll tell you later. Tsunade handed Sakura an envelope that would be the funds for the 'mission'. Naruto looked at the envelope. It was fairly large. He began to wonder more about the mission and what they would be doing that would cost so much. He began to open his mouth to question it but was quickly silenced by Sakura's lips. Among those from Suna was Temari and Kankuro. They both looked at Naruto with amazement. Temari then looked to her brother.

"Who would have thought that knucklehead would be the first to get a girl."

"And with that she-devil at that." He replied.

"What? Sakura's nice..." Temari had grown to like Sakura from saving her brother and what not.

"That's because you've never been hit by her..." Kankuro replied. He turned again to see the two gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Sakura were jumping threw the trees. Naruto was staring at Sakura as they did. Her hair was blowing threw the air as they jumped. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have her. I mean he finally had her. Before it was just a fantasy. She turned to look at him to see him staring at her. He smiled at her. For a moment they were just staring at each other smiling. Naruto was smiling for obvious reasons. He finally had the girl of the his dreams. She was smiling because she was with the man she loved, though not nearly as long as Naruto loved her. But to add to the mix she was taking him on a romantic vacation and he didn't even know it. Sure the timing wasn't perfect, but Tsunade assured her that it would be fine. So she decided to that she wouldn't worry. She wanted this vacation to be perfect. But neither of them had been paying attention and Naruto ran into a tree and slowly fell to the ground. Sakura's heart stopped when she heard the sound of his body hitting the ground. She quickly landed next to him and flipped his body over. She pressed her ear to his chest. His heart was pumping slower than normal and the same went for his breath. She quickly got to healing him. She saw him sit up to cough up some blood and then lay back down. His vision was blurred but the first thing he saw was Sakura straddling him, crying. He was confused at first but then the events that occurred slowly came back. He looked up at Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." At this she stopped crying and looked at him. "That was stupid of me, it's just, your just so beautiful." Sakura just giggled. "Just, please don't hit me." She looked down to see him with a goofy smile while he held his side. She couldn't stay mad at him. She raised her arms. All Naruto could think was that she was going to choke him to death. But instead she grabbed him by both ears and pulled him into a kiss.

"Naruto-kun," Her now pulling away from the kiss, "just promise me this."

"Anything for you Sakura-chan!" She smiled but there were still tears trickling out of her eyes.

"Promise, to stop being such a baka." There was a large pause.

"That was partially your fault you know. Maybe if you weren't so beautiful." She blushed knowing that his staring at her is what caused him to fly into the tree.

"Wait! Your just avoiding the promise!" Naruto just groaned.

"I'll sooner fly than stop being a baka."

"Isn't that the truth." He was once again pulled into a kiss.

* * *

"Well we're here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Eh? This looks more like a fantasy vacation attraction than where you'd hide a powerful jutsu..." Naruto squinted and she could tell that he was in deep thought by the face he makes when he is concentrating. She just wanted to get back to their room before he found out the truth.

"This resort was founded after the jutsu was hidden here." The reason they had chosen the Land of Lightning was because from its mountain ranges many rivers flow to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displays an impressive oceanic beauty and there are many hot springs located within the country.

"That makes sense!" Naruto pounded his fist into the palm of the other hand. Seeing Naruto getting all pumped up for the 'mission' made Sakura a little uneasy about leading him on. They made there way to the center of the city were the largest, and most expensive, hotel was.

"Uh Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we staying at the most expensive hotel in the country?"

"If we stayed at a low budget hotel like on other missions it would give away our real objective." Sakura was now feeling really bad about all the lies she was filling his head with. She just hoped that in the end he would take the vacation for what it is and everything would pan out. She hadn't really thought about what his reaction would be to being tricked until they actually got to there room and he began to read the contents of the scroll.

"Wha! So there really isn't a mission! I was going to learn a new powerful jutsu that would help protect the village! And- and now the village isn't defenseless! How could you betray me like that Sakura-" He turned to her to see her sitting on a bet crying.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm sorry..." He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I- I just thought," Sakura was now sobbing in his chest, "That you would like a vacation. You've already done so much, and I thought, it might be romantic..." And when she said that Naruto felt like a retard. How could he have not noticed that he was in the most expensive hotel in the country, with the woman he loved, and have is mind still at the village. He stood and picked her up bridal style.

"N- Naruto..?"

"Where do you want to go first?" Naruto said with a smile. Sakura slowly wiped the tears from her face.

"Hot spring."

* * *

They were in the hot spring alone together (there were so many hot springs that being alone in one wasn't uncommon) when Naruto dipped his head under water so that all that was visible was his spiky blond hair. He began to slowly swim closer to her doing his best to imitate a shark. When he got close enough he began to pull down on her leg to pull her under but she wouldn't budge. After a couple moments of yanking down with all his strength he came back up for air.

"Some shark you are." She said with a giggle. A pout could be seen on his face but was quickly removed when he splashed her in the face with steaming water. "Hey!" She moved in to splash him back but he had dipped back under water again. This time he caught her of guard and succeeded in pulling her under. It wasn't until they were both drifting down that Naruto looked at her and noticed her in her naked glory. You'd think he would have know that she were naked from the moment that he stepped into the hot spring and saw her at the opposite side but the thought had never slipped his mind. She soon noticed him gawking at her and blushed but made no attempt to hide herself. In fact she used it to her advantage and flashed herself to him which caused him to pinch his eyes shut and release his grip in her. A couple moments after she resurfaced so had Naruto except Naruto turned and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry I gawked Sakura-chan..." He refused to look back at her.

"That's alright Naruto-kun," SHe said seductively, "Didn't you like what you saw?" She let a small pout escape her mouth before she swam back around front of him to see his eyes tightly shut. She proceeded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'd rather not answer that Sakura-chan..." At hearing that she felt that he didn't like what he saw and didn't want to hurt her feelings. She removed her arms from around his neck and swam back to where she was when Naruto first tried imitating a shark. Naruto peeked one eye open to see Sakura looking down at the water waving her arms back and forth beneath it.

"So what is it then, are my breasts not large enough..?" At hearing this Naruto nearly had a heart attack. He thought that Sakura was perfect in every way. He badly wanted to say that her breasts were perfect but he didn't want to come off as a perve.

"No! Er... it's nothing like that!" Naruto turned to see Sakura rubbing her stomach.

"So then, it's my stomach..? You think I'm fat..." Once again Naruto felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He hated being but in these situations.

"No-no-no-no-no it's nothing like that! Your taking this completly the wrong way Sakura-chan!" Naruto swam up behind her. She began thinking of other things wrong that could perhaps be wrong with her body before Naruto rapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embracing hug. "Sakura-chan there's nothing wrong with your body, your perfect." Hearing this caused Sakura to blush.

"Well then what's wrong? Why don't you like what you see?" She asked the same way she asked Naruto if she looked more like a women upon his returning to the village from his voyage with Jiraiya.

"Of cource I do but I have to find some other way of expressing that other than gauking at your breasts." Naruto said embarrassed. It was then that it hit her that the problem wasn't with her body. Naruto just didn't like how forward she was being. Sakura then turned to Naruto and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm sorry for trying to force myself on you-" She said in between breaths. Naruto could feel her breasts being forced against his chest and he began getting aroused. He didn't want to show it so he quickly tried to change the subject by splashing her in the face.

"What was that for!?" Said Sakura slightly annoyed.

"Try and splash me back!" And at hearing this the playful side of Sakura came out as she saw after him using her chakra infused hand to insure the splash reached him.

"Hey that's cheating!" Naruto responded to this by creating shadow clones to which proved futile when Sakura splashed them all, with one swing of the arm, and forcing them to dissipate. Naruto began to get slightly nervous at what he had just started and in the heat of the moment summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. luckily they had been in there smaller forms.

"Why's there a pretty naked woman brother?" Said Gamatatsu in his usual baby voice. This received a blush from Sakura and a steaming Naruto.

"Don't you remember? That's the bosses girlfriend." This received an even redder blush from Sakura but Naruto's anger subsided and he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Oh yea your right big brother. Say, bosses girlfriend? Do you have any snacks?" This made Sakura giggle.

"Naruto I leave it to you to find a summon with your eating habits." She said drifting over to her bag. To pull out a soldier pill. "I've taken to carrying these around with me since you've taken a liking to them." Sakura liked the way Naruto grew to like something she made even though everyone else seamed to hate them.

"Wait why are you giving him my stuff!" He pouted. He had grown attracted to the soldier pills like scooby snacks. Sakura just giggled and fed one to Gamatatsu.

"Oh, that's good. I like bosses girlfriend." This got the same effect that his last comment did.

"Say Gamatatsu," Said Gamakichi, "Why don't you go work on that new collaboration jutsu at home." He just wanted him gone.

"Oh yea big brother, but say, doesn't that require Naruto."

"Not this one." Said an angry Naruto of which didn't even care what the new jutsu was.

"Ok, byeeeee..." And, Poof! He was gone.

"Naruto why are you so mean to him." Sakura asked thinking of how cute the toad was.

"Because Gamakichi's the normal one..." This received a grin from Gamakichi.

"Say why did you summon me here anyways?"

"What you don't like hanging out with me or something?" Said Naruto defensively. "Maybe I just like seeing you." It wasn't far from the truth. Naruto had grown closer to Gamakichi kind of like a cross between a pet and a friend.

"Oh yea Naruto, I just never saw you as the type to take a vacation."

"They tricked me into it..." Said Naruto as Sakura swam up behind him and rapped her arms around his neck.

"Well that about sums it up doesn't it "Gamakichi said with a grin. The three just had fun for what seamed like for ever before Naruto dismissed him and they went to a local restaurant to eat. Much to Sakura's surprise Naruto ordered something other than ramen. They then returned to their hotel room where Sakura dressed down into her underwear and got into bed. Naruto stood by the bed hesitantly which Sakura noticed.

"Naruto you've seen me naked and we've already slept together." She said while staring at him. He sighed and got into the bed with her. She noticed that he was still uncomfortable and that disappointed her a little.

"Naruto I packed a blouse if you'd rather me wear that to bed..." He turned to her to see how disappointed she seamed and how this must look from her perspective. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and rapped his arms around her waist and got comfortable. She pulled the blanket over them and then rapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. And they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed into Naruto's ear. It was 8 in the morning.

* * *

Tsunade was looking at what documents survived the wreckage. Among them were the hospitals work schedule. She figured that she would read it since anything else to read was destroyed. Among the list was Sakura's schedule. She skimmed threw it. Nothing abnormal. On time to work always, never missed a day, except for the same time every month. At the sudden realization Tsunade began to laugh. Sakura already had emotional issues and that combined with the short fuse provided by her period was something everyone stayed away from. So on that day everyone knew to stay away from Sakura. except Naruto. She had to help him.

* * *

"But Sakura-chan, we're on vacation so we can sleep in..."

"Fine I guess your right." Sakura had a smile on her face and laid her head down and rested it on his chest. Naruto proceeded to get comfortable again but right before he fell asleep he was once again vocally abused.

"I said wake up!" Naruto shot up.

"But you just said we could sleep in!" He was looking at Sakura trying to find out what was going on. But suddenly she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I don't know what came over me..." She was now gripping his arms and crying all over his chest.

"Uh.. oh.. that's fine..."

"Ok then get dressed we're going out for breakfast!" She exclaimed now smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Um, ok..."

* * *

They were in a local restaurant getting ready to order breakfast but Naruto couldn't stop staring at her. She was staring at the menu involuntarily sucking on the tip of her thumb. Her mouth was also watering.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" Asked the waiter.

"Ah yea. I'll just take a large plate of pancakes," He said with a grin, "And you Sakura-chan?"

"Um, do you guys serve Thousand-Year-Old Egg?**{AN: This is a real Asian delicacy}**" This gained her a stare from the the waitress and caused Naruto's left eye to begin twitching.

"Yea but hardly anyone orders that..." But never the less the waiter jotted it down and said she would return with their meal shortly.

"Are you really going to eat that..?" Sakura blushed and began twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm having strange cravings." Naruto was wondering if the day would get any wierder. The waitress soon returned with their food. To say the least what she had ordered was absolutely revolting. Naruto looked down at his pancakes. Every time that he raised the food to his mouth he just as soon lowered it due to the sight of Sakura eating her '_food_'. He didn't want to say anything but the sight and smell of what she had ordered was going to be the death of him. He tried to as silently as possible slide away from her to a distance that was safe to eat from. When he had only slid a few inches away from her when he began eating his food at which Sakura began to cry.

"Nani? What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He slowly lowered the food from his mouth much to his dismay. He knew he wasn't going to be able to finish his breakfast.

"Because, (*Sob*), Your embarrassed, (*Sob*), to be around me!" She was now having a an emotional breakdown.

"Huh? That's not true," Naruto didn't know what to say, "I'm embarrassed when I'm not around you." In all reality this was cheesy and made absolutely no sense but it did the trick and she stopped crying.

"Y- You really mean that?" She received a quick reassuring nod. "Then- Then, you'll try it?" She had lifted some of her food to his mouth.

"Uh, er, wanna go to the hot springs?" Normally Sakura would have immediately caught his attempt to change the subject but instead she dropped her food with a smile. She slammed some money on the table and pulled Naruto out the restaurant. There was no way in hell that he was going to be caught dead eating that.

* * *

They were now in the hot spring and Naruto was casually kicking his feet back and forth. He was contemplating what had come over Sakura in these past hours when something that Jiraiya had told him caused him to seize moving. 'Once a month, when a women reaches a certain age, do they begin having terrible mood swings.' Naruto wasn't sure at the time what he had mean't and was really confused.

"Uh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Is it **_that_** time of month?" It took Sakura a moment to realize what he meant.

"Are you trying to say that I'm on my period!?" Sakura screamed receiving a nervous response from Naruto.

"What? No," Naruto was now confused, "This has nothing to do with punctuation!" This in turn confused Sakura before she realized he didn't really know what a period was.

"So, Are you thinking that I'm having mood swings?" She said getting closer to Naruto.

"Well, er, yea now that you mention it..."

"And that I am having weird cravings?" She said getting closer with their bodies touching.

"Well, yea that about sums it up..." Sakura grabbed his member which caused him to jolt.

"Well, what are you thinking now?" She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Uh actually, it's probably a misunderstanding, but you're kinda sorta grabbing me," He said with a squeal doing everything in his power not to get aroused. Sakura just giggled and discarded his statement and began stroking him.

"Come on Naruto-kun, are you holding out on me..?" She was hoping that he was purposefully not getting hard because she was trying her best to get him aroused.

"Well uh, Sakura-chan, I just don't think this is the time or the place to be doing this..."

"Oh I see..." She made her way to the edge and got out. "Come on Naruto-kun, meet me in the hotel room." And with that she turned around and left. Naruto began to get really nervous because he didn't want to do something like that if she wasn't one hundred percent in her own will. He waited like ten minutes before getting out and changing and heading towards their hotel room. He waited outside the room not knowing what to expect when he went in. When he finally mustered enough courage he went inside to find all of the lights of. He slowly approached the bed to see if she were sleeping. To his surprise she wasn't there. Much to his relief he dressed down and got into the bed feeling very tired but before he could slip under the covers Sakura walked out of the bathroom wearing absolutely nothing.

"Naruto-kun..." She moaned slowly getting on the bed and crawling over to him. Naruto began backing up until he hit the headboard. "I want you to be my first..." She whispered. She began pulling of Naruto's boxers to which Naruto released an audible gulp. But before the situation got out of hand Tsunade burst in the room. At seeing this Sakura pressed her body firmly against that of Naruto's and threw the blanket over them. Naruto silently mouthed the words save me.

"Naruto I am highly disappointed in you!" She shouted causing Naruto to cringe up. "To think that you would let it get this far." Naruto then frantically waved his arms back and forth in denial.

"No Tsunade!" Sakura shouted which surprised Naruto and Tsunade. "You can't stop us we love each other!" Tsunade raised her eyebrow at Naruto.

"Is this true?"

"Well, yea, but-" Naruto then lost all hope when Tsunade's next words were heard.

"Well then I have no business here." She said exiting the room. It was then that Naruto began devising a plan of action.

"She's gone," Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear, "You can take me now..." She was looked up to see Naruto sleeping. Sakura ground her hips against his and let out a whimper.


End file.
